halofandomcom-20200222-history
Covenant Communication Node
Covenant Communication Node is a global term encompassing any of the Covenant's mobile communication antennas used on the battlefield. Halo: Combat Evolved An early version of the Comm Node was a specialized variant of the standard Covenant Supply Case. The Covenant used these large portable crates that unfold into transmission stations to communicate with their leaders from long distances via the Battlenet. Their range is unknown and they may be able to penetrate nearly all types of weather conditions and boundaries since they have been seen in use in a wide variety of locations. It is speculated that their primary use is for relaying information from planet surfaces to Covenant ships in orbit. Many times during the game the player will encounter an unfortunate Elite distracted using one of these, and just ripe for being meleed from behindHalo: Combat Evolved, level The Silent Cartographer. Appearance and Function The Comm Node appears to be a modified storage crate. It stands approximately eight feet tall, and the three antennae on top add about five feet of height. It has several fold out controls on it, but they are in the Covenant language and are completely useless to the player. It is notable however, that the screens on uplink crates usually contain readouts on a planetary surface and links to orbiting spacecraft. This too is interesting, as uplink crates are seen exclusively on the surfaces of the Halos, which are in fact, ring shaped, not spherical. The uplink crate emits a loud, random chirping noise and static when active. Its dark purple color affords it no camouflage whatsoever, tending to make it stand out. The only exception to this rule is when they are located in the interiors of Covenant vessels for transport. It is completely impervious to attack, and cannot be moved in the game. They are never seen knocked over or even tipped in any of the levels, suggesting the Flood are either capable of utilizing them, or cannot move their bulk''Halo: Combat Evolved, ''343 Guilty Spark (Level). Even a direct round from a Scorpion can not even scratch the heavily engraved metal alloy that protects the machine. In fact, a Warthog may even flip over on impact with a crate, thus making them rather dangerous obstacles. Appearances *Silent Cartographer - A pair are in the Hunter building and the security sub system and are in the Silent Cartographer. Also in the landing zone. *343 Guilty Spark - In the swamp, they broadcast the same message as Victor 933's crash message. Dimensions Height: 13.8 feet Halo 2 In Halo 2, they are similar to Covenant visual recording devices, but have large metal antennae protruding from the top of the casing. If the Crate is functioning, the antenna will be encased in a purple energy field. However, if the player shoots the crate, the charge over the antenna will flicker then disappear.Halo 2, level Delta Halo Appearance and Function In Halo 2, the Comm Node received a complete overhaul. It is now a small device at the bottom, that looks like Covenant Visual Recording devices, with tall, large antennae protruding from the top. They can now be moved, and appear to be destructable. Appearances *Delta Halo - There are several of these scattered throughout the level. *Regret *Gravemind *High Charity *Uprising - Some are seen across the battlefield, and especially at the Brute encampment. *The Great Journey - One can be seen on the bridge where you fight Jackals. Dimensions Halo 3 In Halo 3, the Communication Nodes were redesigned to have a more elegant shape. Again, they can be destroyed, in which case the bluish energy field will disappear. Appearance and Function They now have a more rounded and updated look. It still has the same basic shape as the Halo 2 model, with a device at the bottom and antennae at the top. It is now seen more frequently Appearances Campaign: *Tsavo Highway *The Ark - Several can be seen scattered across the battlefield. *The Covenant - They are especially noticeable on this level, and many can be seen across the battlefield. Multiplayer: *Snowbound - Located near the Shotgun spawn next to two Plasma Batteries. *Guardian - Found next to the Brute Shot spawn. Note:They are also one of the available items in Forge on Snowbound. Dimensions History The Comm Node has been a part of the Covenant for a relatively long time. Wherever Covenant are encamped, a comm node can be seen nearby. Often, they tend to serve as obstacles for the player, should he be driving a Warthog. However this is balanced by the excellent cover they provide (however, bullets from the Warthogs' mounted gun can be seen to pierce Comm Nodes, hitting objects and characters behind them). They are seen in the proximity of The Silent Cartographer and even the Flood Containment Facility. This denotes their importance to the continuity and smooth operation of ground and naval forces within the Covenant. References Category:The Covenant Category:Technology